Unlike large commercial aircraft, relatively small general aviation aircraft are typically flown by a single pilot. If that pilot becomes incapacitated or partially incapacitated due to a health condition such as a heart attack, stroke, etc., non-pilot passengers on the aircraft must take control and attempt to safely land the aircraft. In these situations, a tower controller or other person on the ground can attempt to “talk down” the aircraft by coaching the passenger. However, because most aircraft include a myriad of controls, radios, and displays, they are nearly impossible to fly by a non-pilot passenger, especially when the passenger must also deal with other sources of stress, such as the incapacitated pilot who may be a relative or friend.
Control systems have been developed to control aircraft when the aircraft's pilots are incapacitated or otherwise not in control of the aircraft. These systems are primarily designed for hijacking situations and rely on specialized communication and control equipment, both in the aircraft and on the ground, to permit a tower controller or other person on the ground to take control and land the aircraft with no assistance from persons on the aircraft. These systems are therefore designed primarily for large passenger aircraft and are too expensive and complicated for use with smaller general aviation aircraft. Furthermore, many of these systems are not designed to aid someone onboard the aircraft and may actually prevent or limit control by someone onboard the aircraft.